1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip on film (COF), and more particularly, to a built-in method of thermal dissipation layer for driver IC substrate and a structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display (LCD) screens have been in widespread use in all kinds of electronic apparatus such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and notebooks. As the size of display screens increases, light and thin liquid crystal display devices are being substituted for traditional display devices such as cathode ray tube (CRTs), and therefore play an increasingly important role in the display field.
As the size of an LCD gets larger, the number of channels for the driver integration circuit and the operation frequency are substantially increased. However, with the increase in the number of channels for the driver IC and the operation frequency, the performance and the lifetime of the device might be reduced due to unduly overheating of the driver IC. Thus, it is therefore desired to provide methods and apparatus for improving thermal dissipation and reducing overheating of the IC of the liquid crystal display devices.